The present invention concerns formed pieces comprising at least one portion of a porous abradable material and the process for the preparation of said pieces.
It is known that abradables are materials subject to wear by abrasion, they are used in particular as linings in turbine housings to limit the clearance at the tip of the blades. Such abradable materials employed at elevated temperatures, are frequently porous materials wherein a metallic piece may cut an impression due to the shifting of said piece and to the friction of the piece against these materials. Such porous materials are available in the form of plates, which most frequently are shaped and mounted on a support. This shaping and mounting process poses difficult industrial problems. Furthermore, it is often desirable, for cooling purposes, to place internal partitions in these materials, which are difficult to apply with conventional materials.